dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Boyd's Marsh
Boyd’s Marsh is a location in Season Five of Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s a place where Boyd Fowler dumps the metal barrels containing the women he kills. (Other people dispose of trash and furniture in the same spot.) Location A wetlands area west or southwest of Miami Summary * "Hello, Bandit" Dexter Morgan finds human blood in a moving van that was last rented by Boyd Fowler, a dead animal pickup guy. Dexter plants a dead raccoon on the road as an excuse to meet Boyd. After this, Dexter decides to further investigate Boyd and breaks into his house. Boyd almost catches him in the act when he returns home for lunch. Dexter then follows Boyd to a remote marsh, and watches him roll a barrel from his truck into the water. Dexter assumes that it's filled with dead animals, but wants to confirm it. That night, he returns to the marsh and opens one of the barrels. Inside, he finds a dead, blonde woman. Dexter notices more barrels in the water and realizes that Boyd is a serial killer. Dexter kills Boyd in Boyd’s own house, but he discovers that one of Boyd’s future victims is watching him. She tries to escape but, being very weak, Dexter easily captures her. * “Beauty And The Beast” Dexter locks her up in an unused tourist welcome center until he can figure out what to do with her. He learns from the woman’s fingerprints that her name is Lumen Pierce. After she tries to escape, Dexter drives Lumen out to the marsh and, carrying a large knife, Dexter forces Lumen into the water. She thinks he is going to kill her and is terrified. Instead, Dexter shows her the dead body in the barrel to let her know that he saved her from that fate. When he offers her his knife as proof of his sincerity, she cuts his arm with it. However, Dexter doesn't strike back, and she finally believes him. They sit together while she bandages his cut. Dexter tells Lumen that her ordeal is finally over, but she says that Boyd was not the only one, and there are others who also raped and tortured her. * “Circle Us” The marsh is seen for the last time when Cole Harmon has to relocate the barrels. He brings in workers to the marsh and they move the barrels to the back of his pickup truck. While in transport, Cole has an accident which leaves the dead women lying on a street. This leads to an investigation that reveals the Barrel Girl Gang, a group of five men who kidnap and rape women, after which Boyd kills them. Kill and Disposal When Boyd was ready to kill a woman, he cut off a lock of her hair for a trophy and taped it into his scrapbook. He then put the unconscious woman into a barrel that was filled with formaldehyde and electrocuted her. Boyd finished his work by dumping the barrel in an isolated marsh. Related Pages * Boyd Fowler * Barrel Girl Gang Gallery Dexter finds Barrel Girls.jpg|Dexter finds a Barrel Girl Marsh 88.png|Dexter brings Lumen to the marsh Marsh 33.png|Barrel Girl Dexter on scene at Barrel Girls' accident.jpg|Barrel Girls strewn on a Miami street Wetlands Trivia * Wetlands are a major element of the South Florida landscape. There are two types: marshes and swamps. They both have flooded areas. '''Marshes' consist mostly of plants, small trees, and grasses. Swamps are wetland forests that have an abundance of tall trees (e.g., mangroves, cypress). Florida Marsh.jpg|'Florida Marsh' Florida Swamp.jpg|'Florida Swamp' Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Cemeteries Category:Beaches & Water Areas Category:Indexter